


Sticky Tape

by arcee_bee



Series: Sticky Series [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Robbery, haehyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: "If you scream, your neighbors will come and you wouldn’t want them to see you like this, huh?” DongHae pulled HyukJae to the sofa, exposing HyukJae’s body to his eyes, “... all aroused and hot ... I could just say that I’m your boyfriend and we’re having some kinky sex here ...”
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Sticky Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618240
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2009 - 2011 when Super Junior has 13 members.   
> Despite HyukJae/ EunHyuk being a totally submissive sex doll in most of my stories, I do not wish rape and dubious consent to happen to anyone.

HyukJae pushed the door and found that the front key was broken, he stepped into his apartment carefully and saw the cabinet at the living room was opened. Someone had crashed into his apartment.

And that someone was still there.

“Don’t move”.

The man was holding a knife, he stood close behind HyukJae, knife placed close to HyukJae’s neck, he studied the owner of the house as an idea formed in his mind.

HyukJae tried to turn around, but the man held his wrists together and pushed HyukJae to the direction of the sofa. There, he saw the man had removed the chandelier, to his horror, the man bonded his wrists together and tied the rope up to the hanger on the ceiling.

“Look, you can take whatever you want but d-...”

The man cupped HyukJae’s face, stopping his plea, he looked young, probably the same age as HyukJae.

He smirked.

“My name is DongHae”, he told HyukJae, “Remember that when you’re screaming my name later.”

HyukJae’s eyes widened in fear. What is this robber going to do to him??

Without wasting any more time, DongHae divested HyukJae from his shirt. He was satisfied with his choice of victim, although he didn’t find much money and valuables in the apartment, the owner of the apartment was no less interesting.

HyukJae tried to struggle, hoping to get away from the bond, but his effort was fruitless as DongHae tied his wrists tightly. DongHae licked his lips, thanking his luck. Slowly, he traced the knife to the milky white skin, enjoying the goosebumps rising.

HyukJae struggled more as DongHae was enjoying the sight, however, HyukJae decided to put up a fight when DongHae undid his belt.

“What are you doing?! No! Let me go!!” HyukJae screamed, DongHae rolled his eyes and used HyukJae’s shirt to cut off HyukJae’s protests.

“Mmfh!” HyukJae’s voice was muffled behind the shirt, “Mmmm!!”

“Don’t be so tense HyukJae-ah ...” DongHae said nonchalantly, “I promise you, we’ll have so much fun tonight!” he successfully lowered HyukJae’s jeans and pulled the material off HyukJae’s legs. HyukJae’s boxer followed soon, leaving HyukJae completely naked.

“You have nice body, HyukJae-sshi ... mind if I have a taste?”

Without waiting for HyukJae’s answer, DongHae licked a trail down from HyukJae’s neck to his chest, his fingers playing with HyukJae’s nipples, making the sensitive buds to harden and stood erect.

“Hmpff!” HyukJae’s protests were muffled by the shirt, he fought hard to avoid DongHae’s touch, but DongHae had the upper hand and held HyukJae by the torso to still him.

DongHae continued to ravage the nude body in front of him, tasting and feeling the smooth skin, pinching and licking here and there, as HyukJae squirmed uncomfortably under DongHae’s ministration.

“You like this don’t you?” DongHae grinned as he played with HyukJae’s member.

“Hmmpfh!!” HyukJae moaned as suddenly DongHae took HyukJae’s shaft into his mouth, ignoring HyukJae’s frantic effort to escape, DongHae started to deep throating the growing member, manipulating the organ to full arousal with his skilled mouth.

He knew he was winning as he felt HyukJae’s moved his hips, trying to get more of the delicious sensation on his shaft.

DongHae pulled back as he sensed HyukJae was close.

“Hmmmh!!” HyukJae’s moan was of a protest as DongHae removed his mouth from HyukJae’s now burning arousal. He stared at DongHae with glassed eyes, begging for him to do something ... anything.

“Okay, now let’s start this game”, DongHae cut the rope tying HyukJae to the ceiling hanger, letting HyukJae to fall to the floor with a thud. HyukJae hurriedly took off the shirt muffling his mouth and made an effort to scramble to the door.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, DongHae warned HyukJae, “If you scream, your neighbours will come and you wouldn’t want them to see you like this, huh?” DongHae pulled HyukJae to the sofa, exposing HyukJae’s body to his eyes, “... all aroused and hot ... I could just say that I’m your boyfriend and we’re having some kinky sex here ...” he tugged at HyukJae’s weeping arousal, causing HyukJae to emit a soft mewl.

“... such a lewd body ...” DongHae commented, tracing patterns on HyukJae’s skin, “You get aroused so easily .... what a slut ...” he palmed HyukJae’s member a few times, when he sensed HyukJae was about to reach his limit, he squeezed the base of HyukJae’s shaft.

“Uuugh!!”

“Not now baby ... I know you want to come but not now ...”

“W-what do you want ...?”

DongHae smiled sweetly at his victim, “I want to fuck your sweet ass, I want to come inside you, and by then you will come for me ...”

“No! Let me go! Pl-please ...!”

DongHae held the struggling young man, he was trying to break away from DongHae’s firm hold, now he was on his stomach by the white sofa, DongHae’s erection jumped at the feeling of HyukJae’s ass connected to his arousal although it was purely accidentally.

Grinning in satisfaction, DongHae slapped HyukJae’s butt cheeks, he positioned HyukJae so he was leaning against the back of the sofa.

“NO! Don’t do this ...!” HyukJae squirmed harder against his captor.

“Shut up or I’ll have to gag you!” DongHae threatened.

He held HyukJae’s writs on his back with one hand and used the other hand to part HyukJae’s butt.

“Are you a virgin HyukJae?”

HyukJae’s face blushed in embarrassment, he had girlfriends before but knowing what the other man was referring to then he had to admit that he was a virgin in that field.

He didn’t get to say anything as suddenly a slick finger was pushed into his tight opening.

“Ugh!”

“I guess you are a virgin huh?” HyukJae could feel the other man’s smug smile.

The finger entered his body persistently, luckily DongHae put something to make the penetration easier, HyukJae could smell the faint scent of vanilla but could not recognise what the other man was using as a substitude to lube.

“Ah!” HyukJae’s body lurched forward as another finger was added. DongHae had released his hands and now he was crawling on his four against the sofa. He kept trying to avoid DongHae’s touch although he didn’t succeeded much.

“You better stay put because you like it or not I’ll be fucking you tonight”, DongHae used his hand to hold on HyukJae’s hip, forcing HyukJae to stay.

“Oooh ...!” HyukJae’s body was lurched forward as DongHae shoved his fingers deeper, this time they found something inside HyukJae that brought HyukJae’s denied orgasm back, he played with the little nub inside HyukJae a little, making HyukJae whimpered and at some point, HyukJae was thrusting back to his fingers.

Once again, as HyukJae was nearing his orgasm, DongHae pulled his fingers.

“Nnggh ...!” HyukJae whimpered.

He was pushed to lay on the sofa as DongHae pulled his shirt off, “You’re gonna scream my name, remember?” DongHae grinned, he unzipped his pants and with no hesitation pulled off his boxers.

HyukJae was caught staring at DongHae dumbly, he knew he was supposed to escape, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. The lust DongHae had successfully lit inside of him was freezing his brain, allowing DongHae to order his body to succumb.

DongHae’s body was well-toned, muscles rippled under his tanned skin, not bulky enough to be a body builder but enough to show HyukJae that his captor was stronger than him.

And when HyukJae’s eyes lowered to DongHae’s crotch ...

He blushed in instant as he saw the other man’s arousal, the organ was larger than his, erect and full of life. DongHae smiled at HyukJae’s reaction, he palmed his member deliberately. He knew HyukJae was watching and he took his time playing with himself.

DongHae used the vanilla scented body lotion he found at the table to lather his arousal, before straddling HyukJae.

“Now ... what’s my name again?”

That was all the warning HyukJae got before DongHae rammed his cock up to HyukJae’s virgin hole.

“Uwaaaaaah!!” HyukJae moaned, “Nnnn...!”

DongHae pulled back and rammed his member deeper into HyukJae, causing HyukJae to moan harder.

After a few thrusts, DongHae found HyukJae’s special spot and brutally thrusting harder into the same spot again and again. HyukJae was reduced into a helpless moaning mess under DongHae’s ministration, his body hot and sensitive, begging for release.

“My name ... call my name!” DongHae demanded between thrusts, rubbing small circles around the head of HyukJae’s cock teasingly, taking HyukJae closer to his orgasm.

“H-Hae ... D-DongHa ... aah ... DongHae!”

DongHae grunted in satisfaction, hearing his name being called over and over again by the smaller man. He liked the way his name spilled from HyukJae’s mouth.

Suddenly, a ringtone was heard, followed by vibrating sound of pastic against wooden floor. DongHae reached to take his phone, scattered on the floor as he got rid of his pants earlier. He saw the name of the caller and handed it to HyukJae.

“Answer it.”

HyukJae’s eyes saw the name, KiBum. He didn’t even know the guy!

“Wh-what?!” HyukJae could not believe his ears, but DongHae squeezed his balls between his fingers tightly, making his whimpered in pain. HyukJae got the idea and did as he was told, “Uh ... hello?”

“DongHae? Where are you man?” the caller questioned.

“Ugh ... a-ah ...” HyukJae couldn’t stifle a set of moans as DongHae continued to pound into him.

“Who is this?”

“Lee ... HyukJae ...”

“I see ... where’s DongHae?”

“Tell him I’m ... ugh ... busy”, DongHae who heard the conversation told HyukJae, biting HyukJae’s earlobe as he said it.

“He’s ...aah ... busy ...” HyukJae panted.

“What is he doing?!”

“Uh ... he’s ...” HyukJae’s brain seemed to freeze perfectly, all his body cared about was DongHae, making him feel so good, and all the dirty promises he gave to HyukJae’s body.

“He’s ... fucking me”.

And he could not believe that he just said it.

“Tell him to come over ...” DongHae ordered.

“W-what?!”

“You heard me!” he pumped HyukJae’s weeping arousal faster, causing HyukJae’s knees to wobble underneath him, getting closer to release, “... invite him over and I’ll let you come.”

“Ah ... pl-please ...” HyukJae could feel tears in his eyes as he was guided closer to release but as he was so near, DongHae would deny him of the sweet bliss he was craving.

“Remember ... nicely”, DongHae warned as he bit HyukJae’s neck.

“Would you come over ... KiBum-sshi?” HyukJae finally croaked out between pants and whimpers.

“Give him your address”, DongHae slapped HyukJae’s butt, “Don’t be a stingy host!”

HyukJae gave up, he told the man on the other line his full address.

He could not even remember if it was him or DongHae who flipped the phone off as he was turned around and DongHae pounded harder into HyukJae with his hand doing magic around his hard organ, the sensation was so good and overwhelming for HyukJae’s over sensitive nerves. Just a few strokes and HyukJae came harder than ever.

The pressure of having his orgasm denied a couple of times earlier made HyukJae’s member erupted hard, spilling semen into the wooden floor as his insides spasming and clenched hard against DongHae’s shaft.

DongHae gave a long moan, his own orgasm was nearing fast, and in a matter of seconds, he could not stop himself from ejaculating inside HyukJae’s tight passage.

His victim panted hard, letting out small whimpers, feeling the alien sensation of DongHae filling him with his hot cum.

It took seconds later before DongHae’s brain could work properly again, he disengaged himself from HyukJae’s spent body, pulling out and laid on the floor next to his victim. A trickle of come escaped HyukJae’s abused entrance, painting an erotic line down to the back of HyukJae’s thigh.

He could hear HyukJae cursed softly.

“It’s not rape when you enjoy it”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s neck.

HyukJae wanted to argue, but DongHae kissed his mouth, muffling his protests with a kiss. DongHae dominated the kiss, licking and tasting the older man. HyukJae was sweet, a mixture of strawberries and cream, delicious and somehow innocently sweet.

The kiss ended as a knock was heard on the door.

“You better answer that”, DongHae nudged HyukJae.

HyukJae gave DongHae a disbelief look.

“It’s your place afterall ...” he sat up on the sofa, lighting a cigarette.

HyukJae crawled to his feet, feeling sore as he stood up too quickly. He stood up on his wobbly feet, trying to find something to cover himself but DongHae stopped him.

“Don’t bother to cover yourself, you look sexy like this”, he said.

The knock was getting more persistent.

DongHae smiled to himself, he made himself comfortable on the sofa as he puffed his cigarette. This would be so interesting ...

HyukJae finally opened the door, he hid himself behind the door, trying to reveal himself as little as possible.

“M-may I help y-you?” he stuttered, face blushing in shame as he was naked behind the door. The visitor was a total stranger for him, he had never seen the guy before, but why the guy was smiling knowingly?

“Of course”, his smirk widened, “My name is Kim KiBum, and you just invited me to come over an hour a go”.

HyukJae thought he would die in embarassment.

“Aren’t you going to let me in, Hyukkie?”

How KiBum sent shivers to HyukJae's spine with the simple question was beyond HyukJae's thought, but he knew one thing, ... tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. Sticky Tape 2

KiBum entered the apartment, smirking, with every step the newcomer took HyukJae stepped back.

“Go ahead, don’t be shy man, do whatever you want”, DongHae told his friend, still smoking as he laid sprawled on the sofa, he didn’t even bother to cover himself.

HyukJae looked at DongHae, panic rendered his face as he took another step back. Was he going to get raped again?

KiBum licked his lips as HyukJae was cornered at the kitchen counter, the timid look on HyukJae’s face was priceless, no wonder DongHae looked so satisfied, this pretty little thing here must be a good lay.

He finally cornered HyukJae at the kitchen table, HyukJae’s back was flat against the kitchen cabinet, he could not go anywhere else.

“Your skin is very soft”, suddenly KiBum was alredy on HyukJae, fingers caressing HyukJae’s smooth expanse of skin exposed to his eyes, from his cheek down to his neck and chest, his touch was feather-like, sending shivers to HyukJae’s spine.

“... uuhmmm ...” HyukJae was in loss of words as KiBum continued to caressing his body, KiBum was making patterns against HyukJae’s white skin with feather-light touch, teasing HyukJae’s heated skin, still over sensitive thanks to DongHae’s work earlier.

Feeling bolder, KiBum kissed the luscious lips, tasting the hot cavern forcefully. HyukJae tried to push him away, but he held HyukJae’s face, making it hard for HyukJae to escape. HyukJae couldn’t do anything but to succumb into the kiss, whimpering as KiBum ravaged his mouth. A trail of saliva escaped from their connected mouth, down to HyukJae’s chin.

Sex was something HyukJae rarely enjoyed, he barely had time to have a girlfriend and the conventional sex had never been so mind blowing as what experienced today. DongHae ravaged him raw. Despite being raped, HyukJae knew he would never have sex with such intensity again ever. And now this new guy, KiBum, HyukJae barely knew him, but why his whole presence screamed out dark promises that made HyukJae’s body tingled with anticipation?

When the kiss ended, HyukJae was dazed and unfoccused.

The next thing he knew, he had his head thrown back and moaning softly as KiBum used his tongue to play with HyukJae’s nipple. The pinkish buds were sensitive to the touch, HyukJae found it hard to resist, his back arched, wanting more contact.

“Ugh ...!” HyukJae moaned as KiBum pulled a nipple using his teeth, he then licked the abused nub gingerly, making HyukJae’s toes curled at the strange sensation.

KiBum pulled back with a victorious grin on his face, satisfied at the result, HyukJae was sprawled on the kitchen table, legs parted and head thrown back, the look on his face was pure lust and his member was starting to harden.

DongHae was such a lucky bastard, he thought to himself. Loosening his buttons as his eyes were set on HyukJae’s, daring him to do anything.

HyukJae hated to admit it, but he was captivated by the sight. Like DongHae, KiBum was well built, HyukJae knew that he would not win over this guy. Especially with DongHae still sitting on the living room. The two of them could over power him easily.

“Did DongHae teach you well?” at KiBum’s question, HyukJae’s face blushed en embarrassment, he followed KiBum’s gaze and soon his face heated even more as he realised KiBum was referring to his lower body part, still stained with his own drying cum from earlier. He shifted uncomfortably as he could still feel the soreness on his back side.

KiBum chuckled, “You’re so cute”, he lowered his jeans and boxer, releasing his arousal, “I’m sure I can make you scream harder!”

KiBum sat on a dining chair just across HyukJae, “Get your ass over here!”

Just then, HyukJae was back to his senses, he climbed off the kitchen table, eyes searching frantically to find a way out of the scene.

“You’re such a naughty boy”, KiBum pretended to sigh, he grabbed HyukJae’s wrist and pulled him to his lap, “You’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you, understand?!”

To emphasis his words, he slapped HyukJae’s butt.

Another slap landed on HyukJae’s butt, this time it was harder than before.

“S-stop!”

“I’m asking you a question here!”

More slaps. HyukJae was sure that his butt would be in pretty shade of red by then, but KiBum didn’t care.

“Do you understand?!”

“Y-yes!!” HyukJae finally gave up.

“What is it that you understand?”

It was so embarrassing, HyukJae’s face was as red as his abused ass by then,and his pride was bruised harder than his stinging ass when he said it.

“I-I’m not going anywhere ... until y-you’re done with me...! Ah!”

Another smack was heard.

“P-Please stop!”

KiBum chuckled, admiring his handy work, his hand stroke HyukJae’s tender ass globes softly, “We’re not getting to the begging part yet”, he smiled.

HyukJae yelped as suddenly a slick finger was pressed against his opening. His anus was still sore because of DongHae earlier, but the finger was pressing persistently, as much as HyukJae tried to refuse, his opening was still slick of DongHae’s cum.

Another finger followed, spreading him wider.

“I heard how good you were when DongHae was fucking you”, KiBum said on HyukJae’s ear, “And I wonder if you can get louder than that”.

HyukJae moaned hard as KiBum’s fingers found the bundle of nerves inside him.

KiBum continued to fondle HyukJae’s insides, using two fingers to spread HyukJae’s tight hole further. HyukJae whimpered as his member was getting harder, he felt abused and yet aroused, KiBum fueled the fire DongHae lit inside him earlier.

“H...hyaaaaah ...!”

HyukJae was once again reduced to a moaning mess, he moved his hips back and forth, hoping to satisfy this lust.

“Ugh!” he groaned as KiBum took his skillful fingers out of his tight heat.

“Come here”, KiBum pulled HyukJae to sit on his lap, KiBum’s shaft was stiff against HyukJae’s back.

KiBum guided his hard organ to press against HyukJae’s prepared opening, he pulled HyukJae so HyukJae was sitting on his lap, HyukJae had no choice but to accept the intrusion, he could only relax his ring of muscles as he knew it would only be painful for him to resist.

“Ughn ... you’re ... so tight ...” KiBum groaned.

“A-ah ...” HyukJae whimpered, KiBum’s member went deeper into him with this position. When KiBum was fully seated inside him, HyukJae was panting hard. His insides adjusted around the hard organ pulsating inside him, but KiBum was getting impatient.

“Bounce”, he nudged HyukJae.

The few first moves were innitiated by KiBum, but HyukJae was bouncing on his own after a while. His organ was fully aroused, bobbing with every thrust KiBum delivered into his body.

“Hey, look what I found”, DongHae entered the kitchen.

HyukJae thought he would die of humiliation as he saw what DongHae was holding.

It was a blue vibrator.

“Do you think he’d been practicing for us, Hae?” KiBum chuckled behind him. His strong arms holding HyukJae, forcing HyukJae to keep bouncing.

“I don’t think so, this thing is new”, DongHae ripped the plastic cover.

“Hyukkie, you play with that?” KiBum licked his neck.

“N-no ...” HyukJae answered, “P-please ... it was a ... ah ... gag gift from my friends ...”

“It’ll be impolite not to use it properly don’t you think?” the glint on DongHae’s eyes made HyukJae sure he was planning something.

He knelt in front of HyukJae, his face the same level as HyukJae’s arousal.

“Look at you ... so ready to come”, DongHae traced the vein under HyukJae’s member, “Hey KiBum did you touch him here?”

“No, I only spanked him”, KiBum replied.

“You’re such a pervert, Hyukkie”, DongHae chuckled, “You get this hard without being touched! Why didn’t you tell me that you like being spanked?” DongHae switched on the vibrator, “Let’s see how this thing works ...” he pressed the vibrating toy against HyukJae’s shaft.

“H-hyaaaaahn!!” HyukJae almost screamed, the raw sensation made his organ jumped in excitement, his nerves were set on fire at the contact.

DongHae circled HyukJae’s arousal with his fingers, blocking HyukJae to reach his release, as he continued teasing HyukJae with the vibrator mercilessly. HyukJae groaned in desperation as he could not reach his bliss.

“Ah ... Aaahn ... P-please ...!” he bucked harder against KiBum’s arousal, wanting nothing but to reach his orgasm. KiBum moaned as he felt HyukJae’s passage tightened around his member.

“You want to come, Hyukkie?” DongHae cooed sweetely. He traced HyukJae’s hard arousal with the vibration, from the head, down to his shaft, and to his balls ... HyukJae shuddered at the contact, the head of his organ leaking pre-cum.

“Y-yes ... please ... ah ... hnnnnnn!” HyukJae’s moaned harder as DongHae teased his stretched opening with the toy. KiBum gave a long grunt as the vibration was tickling the base of his arousal.

“No you can’t”.

“Ah ...? Wh-what ... ah!!” HyukJae almost jumped away from KiBum’s lap as DongHae shoved the vibrator to his opening. Suddenly the toy was inside him, lining up against KiBum’s organ, he felt his passage was fully stretched although the toy was thin.

KiBum cursed as the effect of the vibration traveled up to his brain, causing his member to jump inside HyukJae.

“Is it good, KiBum-ah?” DongHae cocked his head to the side, grinning to his friend.

“F-fuck Hae!” KiBum thrusted harder into HyukJae.

“I take it as a good thing”, DongHae pulled the toy until only the tip was inside HyukJae’s hot channel, and he pushed it back in to the hilt, hitting HyukJae’s prostate, his fingers kept squeezing HyukJae’s member to stop him from coming.

KiBum bit into HyukJae’s neck, “D-DongHae!”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” DongHae rammed the toy faster into HyukJae, who emmited more whimpers with every sensation his poor body was getting. He could not speak anymore, his body tight and ready to explode, stars appeared behind his closed eye lids as his body could not handle the sensation anymore.

With a smirk, DongHae released HyukJae’s member, and with a final thrust into his clenching hole, HyukJae came.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn.......!”

KiBum also came almost in the same time as HyukJae, his organ climaxed, squirting large amount of semen into HyukJae’s rectum.

As his orgasm subsided, HyukJae laid lifelessly on KiBum’s lap, KiBum’s softening arousal still inside him as he was too weak to move. Two hard orgasms in a row was too much for his body to handle.

He did not say anything as his body was lifted from KiBum’s lap.

“Help me to move him will you?” DongHae said to his friend.

Another pair of arms took HyukJae’s body for DongHae to positioned his limp body to DongHae’s arms.

“Are you going to tuck him in?” KiBum questioned.

“Not yet, I’m horny now”.

HyukJae wanted to protest, did DongHae just say that he wants to have sex again? The guy must be crazy! But all he could muster was just a soft moan of protest.

“You like that don’t you, Hyukkie?” DongHae laughed and took HyukJae to the bedroom, “KiBum-ah! You’re free to join if you want!”  
*

HyukJae woke up with a sheet covering his body. He was in his bedroom, on his own bed, ... alone.

He sighed, so it was a dream after all!

He heard a rustle of paper and sat up in panic, the sudden movement caused him to groan in pain as he felt like a baseball bat was shoved up to his ass.

There, on the other side of the bed was KiBum, reading a newspaper.

“W-wh...?” HyukJae stuttered, his brain couldn’t even form a proper question.

“Hello there, good morning Hyukkie!” KiBum smiled, he leaned to kiss HyukJae, “You passed out after the 4th round last night so we decided to stop, DongHae is out to buy some food, but he’ll be back soon and we can continue what we left out last night!”

This can’t be happening!! His inner mind screamed out before he blacked out.

THE END


End file.
